The overall goal of this research is to examine the feasibility and efficacy of a psychoeducational program of cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) for depressed adult and adolescent inpatients. The specific aims of this proposal are: (a) to modify cognitive-behavioral therapy for use in a group format with adult and adolescent inpatients; (b) to utilize the knowledge and technology from educational and cognitive psychology in order to design a psychoeducational curriculum that will make CBT both engaging and effective with these populations; and (3) to conduct a treatment outcome study in order to test the feasibility, acceptability, and efficacy of the treatment program designed. A psychoeducational curriculum will be developed that will teach the basic principles of CBT while emphasizing the themes relevant to these particular populations. The program will incorporate eight innovations drawn from educational research including: education for the patient role, visual aids, teaching for generalization, memory enhancement strategies, didactic and structured presentations, testing of knowledge acquired in therapy, promotion of strong patient participation, and a flexible curriculum. Two separate treatment outcome studies (one with adults, the other with adolescents) will be conducted comparing the curriculum-based group CBT with standard group supportive- expressive treatment. In each study, adult and adolescent inpatients meeting DSM-III-R criteria for a non-bipolar mood disorder assessed using semistructured diagnostic interviews (e.g. SCIDS, K-SADS) will be randomly assigned to one of these two treatment groups. In addition to testing differential outcome, this study will examine potential: (a) prognostic indices (e.g., severity, subtypes), (b) mechanisms of change (e.g., patients' acquired knowledge), and (c) components of treatment (e.g., quality of therapist behavior, patient participation) in relation to outcome. A future goal of this research program will be to expand, distribute, and test the psychoeducational curriculum in other settings (e.g., schools) and with other populations, with a focus on prevention as well as treatment.